Sugoii Mentos
Sugoii Mentos is the second richest troll princess. She is a transfer student that has arrived at school-chan. She is currently looking for her true nakama, like in her favorite anime, One Piece. She has inherited neko powers from her troll parents. She was donated by her creator to death-420 after her creator retired and deleted the blog. Appearance Sugoii has regular-troll-grey skin, and mentos mint colored hair that's rounded and extends to slightly below her waist. She has three horns that are very close together, making them look like a crown or tiara. She usually is seen wearing a school-chan brand uniform, and magical black boots that suppress the intense minty smell her neko powers grant her. Sugoii has big, minty eyes, and an expression of constant worry. She is described as being incredibly beautiful. Default Uniform Sugoii wears a white version of the school-chan uniform, though it has some distinct differences. This outfit is, as mentioned, pale white with a white scarf holding a mint stripe and tied in a mint ribbon. The shirt is not tucked in like it is with her school-chan outfit. At the end of the shirt and its sleeves lie mint stripes (one stripe on the end of the main shirt, two stripes each on the ends of both sleeves). Her ankle length white skirt also has a single mint stripe on the end, and she still wears her black boots. School Outfit Sugoii wears the standard school-chan schoolgirl uniform, meaning that she wears the white shirt, waist-high ankle length blue skirt, and matching blue scarf. She wears black boots instead of the standard Mary Janes due to the side effects of her neko powers. Magical Girl In her magical girl form, Sugoii has a white crop top with a mint stripe at the end, a flared white sailor scarf with a mint stripe as well, tied at the end with a mint ribbon that has a pastel orange button in the middle. Her long white skirt becomes incredibly short and mint-colored, and is held up by white suspenders with pastel orange clamps. The short skirt reveals her plaid yellow and red underwear. She also wears white thigh high boots with mint soles and a mint stripe near its top end. Her hair is put up in two long pigtails thanks to her two metallic pastel orange hairbands. On her arms are pale white evening gloves that extend slightly past her elbows. They ALSO have a mint stripe on their top ends. Personality Sugoii Mentos-chan is gentle and unconfident. She is also shy, but regularly forces herself out of her shell for the sake of finding her true nakama. Sugoii is also very emotional, and her crying is a regular occurrence, and her face is always defaulted to a worried expression (much to her chagrin). She is a big pushover. She is polite and proper, always possessing superb ettiquette and poise. This is due to her royal upbringing. Because she is rich and a princess, she has copious amounts of spending money, which causes her to overspend on frivolous things (like, for instance, her own TV show on her own TV channel). She also secretly donates generous amounts of money to charities and peoples' paypal accounts. Sugoii is also great at giving relationship advice, though she doesn't find herself in one. Sugoii, despite being powerfully rich, does not have many talents. At all. Her only real talent is her uncanny ability to make friends. Abilities Sugoii has innate Neko powers, which were already activated when she was born. This is a Mentos family genetic trait. However, much like Ookami Kitsune-chan, she has not even scratched the surface of her true powers! Minty Shield Bubbles Sugoii can summon spherical, minty fresh bubbles. These act like shields against attacks, and are near-impenetrable. They can also bounce around and even float (though that last one is hard work and hardly utilized). Touch of Minty Freshness With just her touch, Sugoii can give anyone or anything a minty gum smell. Perfect to use when you're surrounded by smelly people. However, a drawback is that her body secretes a powerful and inhibiting minty scent, which she must suppress using her magical black rain boots. Otherwise, the aroma would overpower everyone around her. Standard Neko Lasers Sugoii has the ability to fire lasers like all Nekos, but hers are so weak that she doesn't bother using them very often, if at all. Relationships Kowaii Bucoke Kowaii is Sugoii's childhood friend, and was her ONLY friend until she transferred to school-chan. She is completely unaware that he's in love with her and harbors zero romantic feelings for him. He is also her Knight of sorts, and tries to protect her, but this usually backfires severely. She values his presence nevertheless. Sakura Katana-chan Sugoii hates and fears Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan is the only person who Sugoii would not want as part of her nakama, and she avoids Sakura-chan as much as possible. But Sakura just... Keeps coming back. Vriska Serket Sugoii doesn't have a very good relationship with Vriska-chan, and generally avoids her as well, but she wants to be her friend nonetheless. She just thinks Vriska is a little too rough and destructive, which can be very overwhelming with someone as naturally shy and gentle as Sugoii. Ookami Kitsune-chan Sugoii likes Ookami-chan, and thinks of her as a strong candidate for her future nakama. They both get along extremely well thanks to their friendly, likable personalities. Sugoii frequently wonders why Ookami-chan loves Sakura-chan. Alicia Yuuzuu Sugoii and Alicia are best friends, and bonded over both being transfer students to School-chan. Sugoii values Alicia for her strength and willingness to do what's right, and trusts her completely. Plus, she appreciates a fellow boot enthusiast. Feferi Peixes-chan Feferi-chan is Sugoii's true love interest. They both also have much in common, being rich, popular princesses who go to school-chan. This helped them become steadfast friends. Sugoii is hopelessly in love with Feferi-chan, but struggles to come out to her about her feelings. Trivia/Misc. Facts * Sugoii's favorite food is mint chocolate chip mochi ice cream. * Her favorite drink is Oolong tea. * Sugoii only ever eats junk food, and her diet usually consists of expensive foreign sweets. * Her favorite season is Winter. * Sugoii has 11 siblings, one of which is her twin sister Noroii Mentos. * She has two symbols; a crown and a shooting star. They are her father and mother's symbols, respectively. * Sugoii's classpect is Maid of Heart and is one of the titles that actually have a canon class and aspect. * Sugoii is a lesbian. * Her middle name is Spearmint, derived from spearmint flavored mentos. * Sugoii was originally based off of the Ojou trope. Specifically, the Proper Lady subtype. Category:Students at School-chan Category:Magical Girls Category:Side Characters Category:Supporting Characters